From Melee to Brawl
by Superluigi821
Summary: A new Smash Tournament has started and Master and Crazy Hand are now looking for newcomers who will join and veterans who will leave. Who will stay and who won't? CANCELLED.
1. The New Smash

It was a pretty normal day at the Smash Hotel. Suddenly, Master Hand made an announcement.

"ALL SMASHERS MEET IN THE ENTRANCE. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT SPEECH. THANKS!" Master Hand shouted.

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Ness, Captain Falcon, Bowser, the Ice Climbers, Zelda, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Falco, Young Link, Pichu and Roy all showed up in the entrance where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were.

"We have decided to start the new Smash Tournament," Master Hand told everyone.

They all gasped.

"This means there will be some newcomers coming in. This also means that some of you will get kicked out of the Smash Hotel," Crazy Hand explained.

"OH THE HORROR!" Popo screamed, while Nana fainted.

"All of you will have to sign up for the Brawl-our new game/tournament. There will also be a million other people signing up for the game, so until you get officially in the game, you can't be in the Smash Hotel. Thanks. Have a good day," Master Hand told everyone and soon, he grabbed all the characters and launched them all out the window.

Well, soon, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were up in their rooms looking at the list of characters from Melee.

"I say we remove the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch and replace them with Ridley and Wind Waker Link!" Crazy Hand told Master Hand.

Master Hand shook his head, or rather...his hand.

"No, no, no. Be patient. I say though, we really need to remove Pichu," Crazy Hand told him.

Suddenly, a Male Fighting Wire Frame entered the room.

"And those guys are going to have to be replaced as well," Crazy Hand whispered.

"Sir, we have more letters from people that want to join the Brawl," the Wire Frame said.

Two female and three Male Wire Frames came in carrying large boxes with the Smash Bros. emblem on them. Inside were thousands of letters.

"Oh my! We certainly can't add all those characters in the game!" Master Hand shouted.

"Yes, of course. We're going to have to tell some people they can't be in," a female Wire Frame said.

Master Hand nodded. Suddenly, the lights went out, and when they came on again, they saw a strange figure in the door.

"Masahiro Sakurai!" Crazy Hand yelled out.

"Who?" the Wire Frame asked.

"He was the original founder of this hotel and the whole Smash tournament things-one day, he left, and then put me in charge," Master Hand explained.

"Oh, we're making this other Smash tournament! It's the third one!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"That's the whole reason I came here," Sakurai explained and walked over to the boxes.

He opened one and took out a letter. He read it and put the letter on Master Hand's desk.

"You defiantly have to put Mario, Kirby, Pikachu and Link in the game. The rest is up to you, Master Hand," Sakurai told him.

Sakurai left the room and Master Hand looked at the letter Sakurai had left on his desk.

"Pit," Master Hand said out loud, although he had meant to say it inside his head (or, well, hand).

Crazy Hand and the Fighting Wire Frames then burst out laughing.

"What a hilarious name!!" a male Fighting Wire Frame shouted.

Master Hand only looked at all the people around him as if they were crazy. Master Hand then looked at the Wire Frames and pointed to the door.

"YOU. Out of this hotel. You guys are not in Brawl-you suffer the same fate as Fighting Polygons!" Master Hand shouted.

All Fighting Wire Frames exited the room. One of them tripped down the stairs.

"Okay. We should read all these requests to be in Brawl," Master Hand said.

"What about Pit?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand was about to grab a letter but then stopped and turned around to the letter about Pit. He sighed and read the letter, this time reading it completely.

_Dear Smash Dudes, _

_Umm...hi. I'm Pit...I'm a nervous guy sometimes. I am an angel from Skyworld and I really want to be in this! You may think I'm just a kid with wings, but I have this super cool staff that can turn into this amazing "Sacred Bow" and I can fly! I also have this Mirror Shield and...just put me in Brawl! Palutena wishes me luck as she wants me to get in Brawl as well! I think she's pretty._

_**THE FIGHT IS ON!!**_

_-Pit _

"He could have just said 'I wanna be in Brawl'," Master Hand said, tossing the letter out of the window.

Crazy Hand flew out of the window to catch the letter.

"So is he in or not?" Crazy Hand asked him, when he came back.

"Ah. Sure. Whatever. Send the Polar Bears to tell Mario, Pikachu, Link and Kirby they're in. Meanwhile, send Octorocks to tell Pit," Master Hand told him and flew away into another room.

Crazy Hand picked up another letter. It was about this guy named Meta-Knight who came from the same world from Kirby.

"I'll ask Master if this guy can be in Brawl. He sounds cool," he thought.

The Melee characters we're all down at the All-Star Park eating sandwiches and fruit.

"Wearing the Power Suit under the burning sun is killing me," Samus shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Plus, I can't eat with the helmet on!" she complained even more.

She took off her Power Suit in one second. The Power Suit remained on the floor and above it, stood Zero Suit Samus. All the characters looked at her amazed, and Ness accidentally spilled his Apple Juice.

"...What?" Samus asked.

"You're female," Marth replied in such a low whisper, only the people near him heard.

Falco who was near him repeated, "You're female" a bit louder. Mario, who was right next to Falco, said in a louder voice, "You're female". Soon, all the men were shouting "YOU'RE FEMALE!!"

Zero Suit Samus sighed and continued eating her apple. Peach and Zelda had known she was female but they had never told anyone else because they thought the others also knew. The silence of Samus being female was broken, when four Polar Bears came in.

"YAAAHH!!" Popo shouted.

"ATTACK!" Nana shouted.

Popo and Nana charged at the Polar Bears, but the Ice Climbers were easily kicked away.

"Mario," Polar Bear One said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted, jumping up.

"Link," Polar Bear Two said.

"HHIIYYAA!" Link shouted.

"Kirby," Polar Bear Three said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"And Pikachu," Polar Bear Four said.

"Pika-Pika-CCCHHHUUU!!" Pikachu cried out.

When he said "CHU", he released thunder from his cheeks killing two Polar Bears and Pichu who's dead body fell off a cliff that just magically appeared out of nowhere.

The two remaining Polar Bears stood there. One of them ran away.

"Err...those four are officially in Brawl," the Polar Bear told them and ran away.

Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby turned around and looked at their friends.

"Was their any doubt?" Mario asked.

"Bye guys! I hope to see you guys at the Smash Hotel soon!" Link said.

"Bye Link!" Zelda cried out.

"POYO!" Kirby shouted.

Fox took out his Blaster and shot Kirby, but Kirby remained a live and didn't appear to be hurt at all. He didn't seem to have noticed.

"Pika-Pika-" Pikachu couldn't finish because he had been kicked by Kirby.

"Don't finish the sentence," Ganondorf said.

Soon the four left and the other Smashers stood there.

"I bet 50 Smash Coins that the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch will be replaced by Ridley and WindWaker Link and that Bowser Jr. will join the Brawl and that all clones will be kicked out of the game. Who's with me?" Dr. Mario cried out.

They all looked at him and continued eating their meals.

"Fine. Be that way," he said.

Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu arrived at the Smash Hotel and saw Meta Knight and Pit flying in.

"You must be some of Brawl's newcomers," Link said.

"Indeed!" Pit replied happily.

The six entered the room. It smelled just like one of those fancy hotels-the room was decorated with the Smash Emblem. This was all knew-Master and Crazy had remodeled the Melee Hotel into the Brawl one! They saw Master Hand behind the registration table.

"Oh hello!" Master Hand said.

Crazy Hand came in and gave them each keys.

"These are your room keys," Crazy Hand explained.

"So, we have four veterans and two newcomers. That's a great start!" Master Hand said.

"We should lead the newcomers into the training room so they can kill-err, well, practice with the Sand bag so we can find out what their movesets are," Crazy Hand explained.

"Meanwhile veterans, you guys need a better look," Master hand said.

"What!? AM I GONNA WEAR MAKE UP!?" Mario shouted.

Master Hand snapped his fingers. A bright light surrounded him. He felt like he was spinning. He saw flashing lights. He suddenly saw himself in a dark area and soon the dark area was transforming into a floating island flying up in the air. He was on the Battlefield but this time, the Battlefield looked much different from what it did in Melee! He looked down at his clothes-they were now much more detailed.

Suddenly, he disappeared and appeared back in the hotel. Link, Pikachu and Kirby appeared next to him, and they too had Wii Graphics! Kirby hadn't changed much though.

"COOL!" Link yelled out looking at his clothes.

"Go to your rooms now," Master Hand said and the four got on the elevator.

Inside the Elevator, was a strange character.

"I'm a red Fighting Alloy. Master Hand is making this Fighting Alloy Team but currently, he as only made red ones," the Alloy explained.

The Fighting Alloy was in charge of taking the character's suitcases and stuff to their rooms. After helping the four get to their rooms, he returned to the elevator where he helped Meta Knight and Pit get to their rooms.

"Woah, that was awesome. Wonder how the Sandbag still surprised after all that?" Pit asked his new friend.

"He probably is invincible or something. Wonder if they're gonna make him the Final Boss of the game..." Meta Knight said.

Pit laughed but saw that Meta Knight was serious so he stopped laughing. The Red Alloy lead them both to their rooms. Soon, the day was over and the Melee Characters decided to go and spend the night inside Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer Surprisingly, all the characters fit inside that ship.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were reading most of the letters.

"This guy named Tom Nook wants to join yet...he seems way too weak," Master Hand.

"Mr. Saturn is complaining that he gets tossed around as if he was a lifeless item. He wants to be playable," Crazy Hand told Master.

"He's an item again," Master Hand said barely paying attention to what Crazy said, as he picked up another level.

"This one's from a guy named...Devil!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Crazy Hand dropped the letter he was reading and looked at Master's letter. They were getting way more requests than they had with Melee. And it was only the first day!

And so the day was over. What other things await the Smashers?


	2. Bad Ness Day

The large Koopa and the male Gerudo stood in front of the Smash Hotel with a large cannon.

"Bob-ombs ready?" Bowser asked.

Ganondorf laughed and nodded. He aimed at the room where Master Hand spent most of the day.

"Time to fire..." Ganondorf whispered.

"What are you doing?" Ness asked.

Bowser and Ganondorf fell back, but quickly got back up.

"You're trying to destroy the Smash Hotel?!" Ness yelled.

"Flee," was all Bowser said.

And that was just what Ganondorf and Bowser were doing in the next second. They had ran away from the cannon, just as Master Hand looked out the window-and what Master Hand saw was Ness and a cannon. And in a few seconds, Ness was up in Master Hand's room being yelled at.

* * *

"Good morning, Pit," Mario cried out.

Pit woke up and saw Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby standing at the side of his bed all smiling happily.

"Umm...good morning?" Pit said, somewhat confused.

"We're very happy to have you here. We even brought you your breakfast," Link said.

Link took out a plate with...Superspicy Curry. Pit just didn't know it was spicy.

"Oh thanks. What is this stuff?" Pit asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out.

"It's a new meal prepared by Master Hand. He calls it-curry," Mario replied, still in a happy tone.

Pit took his spoon and took a bite. The second he did, Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby exited the room laughing while Pit's mouth was set literally on flames. Meta Knight, in the room next door, woke up and flew over to his friend's room.

"Pit!" he cried out.

Pit ran around spitting out fire from his mouth. His whole body felt as if it was set of flames. The fire from his mouth flew everywhere. He felt as if he was going to die...but suddenly, the fire had stopped although Pit's body still felt as if it was exploding with flames.

"Pit, what happen?" Meta Knight asked.

"Those four 'veterans' gave me some curry. It was way too hot! They tried to kill me or something," Pit explained.

Meta Knight looked at the Superspicy Curry left on Pit's bed. He grabbed the spoon, but forgot he had a mask so he couldn't eat it.

"I'll tell Master," he said and flew off.

Pit, still feeling as if he was on flames, flew down to the bottom room where all the food was. He got himself some bread, some orange juice and some Koopa Krisp (a kind of cereal). Meta Knight came down but not to eat anything-it seemed as if he never ate, probably because of his mask. He sat next to Pit.

"Master Hand says the Superspicy Curry is harmless. He was the one who had made it as an item that players will use in the Smash tournament. Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu are in trouble for using items before the tournament started," Meta Knight explained.

"Harmless," Pit repeated, in a chuckle.

Mario and Pikachu came down and completely ignored Pit and Meta Knight and got some food. Mario and Pikachu then went upstairs.

"I bet veterans always cause trouble for newcomers," Pit said sadly.

"In just a few months though, we won't be considered newcomers though," Meta Knight replied.

* * *

Ness walked down the road crying. While walking, he met up with Fox who was practicing his aim with his blaster.

"Hey, Ness, what's wrong?" Fox asked.

"Smash Bros. Brawl! I got kicked out because Master Hand and Crazy Hand thought that I had tried to destroy the Smash Hotel..." Ness then explained the whole story.

"AGH! Those troublemakers," Fox ran to the Smash Hotel.

* * *

The Sandbag was sent flying across the air.

"Good hit," Crazy Hand commented.

"Thanks," Link said.

"Well, Master Hand told me a few of your moves need to be changed. Same with you Mario. Pikachu and Kirby, you already practiced, you have nothing to be chaged, you can go back to the hotel," Crazy Hand said.

They were in a large baseball stadium, except they weren't playing baseball, they practicing hitting with the Sandbag with all their cool moves. Pikachu and Kirby left the stadium together, talking to each other, however as they don't speak English, Mario and Link had no idea what they said.

"My moves have to be changed?" Mario asked shocked.

Link didn't say anything, but his expression was the same.

"Only a little bit. Barely," Crazy Hand said.

He carried a F.L.U.D.D. onto the stage. FLUDD, the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, was placed on the stage and given to Mario.

"You will now be able to use FLUDD for one attack," Crazy Hand explained.

"I am FLUDD, a flash-" Mario kicked FLUDD.

"So what will I do with FLUDD? Rocket fifty feet in the air with the Rocket Nozzle? Run super fast with the Turbo Nozzle? Or...hover with the hover nozzle?" Mario asked.

"You will spray water at opponents with the Squirt Nozzle," Crazy Hand said.

Link burst out laughing, as Mario grew very angry. He picked up FLUDD, put it on his back and sprayed water at the sandbag. All the water did was push the Sandbag barely. It didn't even do damage.

"What about Mario Tornado?" Mario asked.

"It will now be your Down Aerial standard attack. You may leave," Crazy Hand told him and Mario did so, complaining.

"Don't change my moves to something ridiculous," Link told him.

Crazy Hand took Link's sword away, spread some magic on it or something and gave it back to Link.

"What did you do!?" Link asked.

"I made it so it can now be charged up," Crazy Hand explained.

"Cool!" Link exclaimed, admiring his sword.

"And your bombs will..." Crazy Hand didn't finish.

"Are you replacing my super amazing bombs that go BOOM and PWOOSH?" Link asked.

"Sure," Crazy Hand replied.

Link was about to kill Crazy Hand when a red and green Alloy came in. They were carrying a bag.

"Master Hand finally finished the new, green version of the Alloys? Ah, cool!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Here are Link's new bombs," the green Alloy told him.

Link opened the bag and saw bombs. They didn't look very different from the ones he already had, but they looked slightly cooler. He took out all of his old bombs and put the new ones in his bag.

"These were made by Barnes," Barnes explained.

Another red and green Alloy entered with two boxes. Link opened both of them-one had the Hale Boomerang and the Hero's Bow. Link smiled, put his old bow and boomerang away and put the Gale and Hero's items in his bag.

"Thanks," he said.

"You forgot something," the Red Alloy told him.

Reaching in the box, he got out a Clawshot. He threw his Hookshot on the ground.

"You may leave."

* * *

Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Marth and Falco were talking down in the park.

"I bet you two Smash Coins that Roy, Marth and Falco will all get replaced," Captain Falcon said.

Donkey Kong made some monkey noises, while he ate his banana.

"Two Smash Coins!? Wow, I bet you thirty five Smash Coins that I will be in Brawl," Marth said.

"Heh. Sure. Meanwhile, I bet you one Smash Coin that the F-Zero series will get one more playable character and that a new Fire Emblem character will be coming in after Marth and Roy have been kicked out," Captain Falcon said.

"I say you get kicked out of Brawl! I bet twenty Smash Coins!" Falco yelled out.

"I bet you one hundred Smash Coins I will punch you RIGHT NOW!" Captain Falcon cried.

He raised his arm ready to punch when he saw Ness walking by, crying. Captain Falcon then stopped looking at Ness and...hey where did Falco go? Captain Falcon turned around.

"You didn't punch me RIGHT NOW. You owe me one hundred Smash Coins," Falco told him and ran away.

Captain Falcon was very angry but he turned around and ran to Ness and asked him what was wrong. Ness explained.

"I'm sure Fox will tell Master Hand that Ganondorf and Bowser were the ones trying to blow up the hotel and not you. Master Hand will understand. Fox is probably telling Master Hand right now-"

* * *

Fox, Peppy, Slippy and Krystal were in the Arwings. After Fox had tried to enter the hotel, a bunch of red and green Alloys yelled at him for not being in Brawl yet and kicked him out. So now it was time to get in the hotel another way...

"I got an enemy on my tail!" Slippy cried.

"I'm on it," Fox said as he turned the Arwing around and shot the harmless bird that was following Slippy.

"Thanks! I thought they had me!" Slippy cried.

"We're now entering Smash Hotel Garden!" Krystal said.

"COOL!" Peppy cried out.

"Hey, Slippy! Don't get too excited!" Peppy told him.

Suddenly, some harmless birds flew out of a tree.

"There's too many!" Fox cried out.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy told him.

Fox did so and actually dodged a bird.

"All ships report! All ships report!" Fox cried out.

A bird was harmlessly flying near the ship because it was so curious to see what the Arwing was. The Arwing did a barrel roll and killed the bird. The others shot down many birds until they saw it-the Smash Hotel.

"We will now enter the Smash Hotel!" Fox told everyone.

"Ready?" Slippy asked.

"Yes!" they all said.

Suddenly, they saw their worst nightmare. On top of the Smash Hotel was a seagull. The seagull flew up and attacks Slippy. Slippy's ship exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh man, I'm gonna have to back off," Slippy said.

Krystal tried shooting the seagull but the seagull wasn't dead just yet. The seagull, with a flap of his wings, blew Krystal's Arwing into a tree which made her Arwing blow up.

"What now?" Peppy asked.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox cried.

Fox jumped out of the Arwing and suddenly, the Landmaster arrived. He jumped inside and controlled the Landmaster which shot the seagull to death. Fox jumped into his Arwing again just as the Landmaster disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We shall now enter Smash Hotel!" Fox cried.

Both remaining Arwings flew in through the window (breaking it). Peppy's Arwing crashed into a wall blowing it up and sending Peppy out the window, while Fox jumped out the Arwing safely, right in front of Master Hand.

"Why are you here!?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm here to tell you. Something about Ness," he said.

"There's a character named Ness who has appeared in the Smash Bros. series up until now and..." Master Hand didn't finish.

Fox began telling Master Hand about how Ness was innocent. Meanwhile, in the other room Crazy Hand was reading more letters.

"Let's see...Animal Crosser, a Hanenbow, Waluigi, a duck and...a Pictochat Smiley? That would be a nice character," Crazy Hand said.

But still, what will happen next? Will Master Hand believe Fox? Are Slippy, Krystal and Peppydead? Will Captain Falcon ever give Falco the money he owes him? Will Ness get in the game? Will Pit get revenge?

**(Please review! Thanks!)**


	3. Sakurai Takes Over

Pit was in his room lying on his bed. The television in front of the bed didn't keep his boredom away...he was so bored and being a newcomer was always hard. He wondered what it was like when the very first Smash tournament happened. He also thought that this was boring and then thought that he didn't want to be in this tournament anymore. But-

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted.

Pit got up and looked outside. Meta Knight was chasing Mario with his sword. Pit decided to just stay and watch. Mario ran down the stairs to the first floor where he knocked over some vases and tables and ran past a green Alloy.

"Hey! No fighting or running in the halls!" the green Alloy shouted.

Meta Knight flew straight at Mario and sliced him with his sword. Mario was sent flying against the wall. Mario kicked Meta Knight's sword out of his hand and as Meta Knight flew to get it back, Mario ran up the stairs to the third (and top) floor which just happened to be also the room Master Hand was in. Meta Knight easily caught up with Mario by flying up to the third room.

"This is revenge for giving Superspicy Curry to my friend!" Meta Knight shouted.

He lifted his sword right as Master Hand and Fox came out of the room.

"NO FIGHTING UNTIL THE SMASH TOURNAMENT OFFICIALLY STARTS!" Master Hand screamed.

"Hey, I just e-mailed this guy named Wario. He looks super cool and I let him join the-" Crazy Hand stopped when he saw that Meta Knight and Mario were fighting before the tournament had started.

"What? You let HIM join!?" Mario yelled out.

"Why don't the trophies behave!? Always causing trouble," Master Hand complained ignoring Mario and Crazy Hand.

He took the sword from Meta Knight.

"If I can't trust you with weapons, then maybe you shouldn't use them," Master Hand told him.

"But sir-ah-err...okay. Fine," Meta Knight said in a sad tone.

Meta Knight flew away. Crazy Hand looked out the window waiting for Wario to arrive.

"Fox. I guess you can join the Smash Hotel. You've been in the tournaments since the very first once. Why not put you in? Here, let's go to the training area," Master Hand told him.

Down in the training area, Fox received a new look, cool new headgear and a new blaster.

"Ah! Cool! This is super awesome! Think Falco can be playable as well?" Fox asked.

"Errr-I don't know really. I need to talk to Crazy Hand about something right now. Go to your room, have fun with your other Smash friends and remember don't get into fights until the tournament starts!" Master Hand told him.

Master Hand flew away and Fox went into a large room where all the other veterans were.

"Oh hi Fox!" Mario greeted him.

"Heh. Cool new gear," Link said.

"Thanks. So, is that Meta Might guy a newcomer?" Fox asked.

Kirby made a strange noise as if he was trying to tell Fox something. Then he said "Poyo".

"Yes. He's called Meta Knight. He's...a friend of Kirby, you could say," Mario explained.

"Any other newcomers?" Fox asked.

Pikachu nodded. He flapped his arms as if they were wings and started pretending he was an angel like Pit and ran around the room. Kirby jumped up smiling and chased him.

"Pit. Angel of Skyworld," Link told him.

"We're trying to give the newcomers trouble again. Oh that brings memories of Melee..." Mario suddenly got a flashback.

_Bowser entered his room and found his bed missing._

_  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Bowser yelled out._

_Meanwhile, in the room next door, Mario and Luigi were giggling. Bowser immediately told Master Hand._

"_But Mario said you were leaving the Smash Hotel. You were quitting...so I thought you wouldn't need that bed. Do you want to take it back to your castle?" Master Hand asked._

_  
"Damn that Mario! Spreading rumors!" Bowser yelled out._

Link also started remembering something.

_Ganondorf was walking down the stairs when he felt someone near him. Ganondorf turned around. No one._

_  
"Hmm," Ganondorf grunted and kept walking._

_Suddenly, someone pushed him down the stairs and he had a painful trip to the bottom of the stairs. And then Link appeared._

"_Don't you just love Cloaking Devices?" Link asked and ran off, as Ganondorf started shouting._

Kirby suddenly stopped chasing Pikachu.

"_Hey, Kirby, want to play with us?" Popo asked._

_Kirby got an evil smile on his face and then agreed._

"_Let's play hide and go seek!" Nana told him._

"_We're going to go hide. Kirby, you go look for us!" Popo told him._

_Kirby closed his eyes and the Ice Climbers ran away. Five seconds after, Kirby opened his eyes and went to his room to eat more._

Pikachu stopped running around the room and he too, had a flashback.

_Mewtwo was in his room training with the Sandbag he had stolen from the two hands. Pikachu and Jigglypuff suddenly burst in and both started hopping in circles, jumping on the bed (with Jigglypuff accidentally tripping and falling off the bed) and continued until Mewtwo grew annoyed._

_  
"OUT!!" Mewtwo yelled._

_Jigglypuff started singing, which put Mewtwo to sleep. Soon, Jigglypuff drew on his face and Pikachu turned on the television and changed the channel to Nick Jr. (that annoying children's television program)._

"Umm...guys?" Fox was now looking at four people who looked as if they had just been turned to stone.

Fox waved his arm in front of Mario's face. He snapped his fingers. Fox sighed and let out a loud scream.

"Huh?" Mario asked, not aware of anything that had happened.

"Don't you just love Cloaking Dev-huh, wait what?" Link was also not aware of anything.

"That reminds me. Master told me to also go see Ness," Fox said.

He left the room and headed down the stairs, hopped in his Arwing and took off.

"Falco? Do you copy?" Fox asked.

Falco appeared on the screen. Fox was surprised at how bad his graphics were...

"Woah, Fox, you look...awesome!" Falco cried.

"You need to really look as awesome as this. I hope you get in the game...err-that's not what I wanted you for. Have you seen Ness?" Fox asked.

"No," Falco replied.

"Fine. Thanks," Fox said.

The picture of Falco disappeared and Fox turned his Arwing around. He flew up very high in the sky so he could see if Ness was anywhere. However he didn't realize something. He was flying very near a group of birds and some hunter down on the ground might have thought that the Arwing was also a bird so in the end, the Arwing was shot by a bullet.

"OH SH-" Fox didn't finish, as suddenly his Arwing was set on flames. He held his breath.

The Arwing suddenly exploded and Fox fell on the ground, surrounded by grass-he felt dizzy and sick-he slumped on the ground. After he woke up an hour later, he was surprised he wasn't dead. He got up and looked around. He saw Ness and Captain Falcon.

"NESS!" he shouted.

Fox ran over to him and explained that he had told Master Hand the truth about who had really tried to destroy the Smash Hotel with the cannon.

"Mmmm...that's nice. I still wonder if I'm in Brawl though," Ness replied.

* * *

Link and Kirby were coming down to the first floor when they smelled a terrible smell that they thought could have killed them.

"WARIO IS HERE!" Wario yelled out entering the room.

He was obviously the one bringing the terrible smell in. Link and Kirby thought he had to be the ugliest Smash Character ever.

"Man, I had been holding that in for almost a week! Oooh, yah! Any chicks in this place?" Wario asked and started laughing.

"Master Hand shouldn't have let this guy in," Link whispered, holding his nose, as he ran back to his room, followed by Kirby.

"Some beer would be nice, man," Wario told Crazy Hand.

"This is not a bar," Crazy Hand told him.

Wario then looked angrily at Crazy, and then thought for a moment. He then started picking his nose and then looked at Crazy Hand again.

"I regret letting you join. Here, come with me," Crazy Hand said and led him to the Training Area.

This wasn't the training area that looked like a Baseball Stadium. Instead, this was a large room, with two punching bags and very soft walls and floor. The training room was just below the entrance, meaning it was underground. While the two were under there, Master Hand kept reading the letters and became frustrated.

"There's way too many people that want to be in this game!" Master Hand shouted.

He heard someone enter his room-it was Sakurai again and this time he was carrying a trophy. He set it on Master's table.

"What's this for?" Master Hand asked looking at the trophy of Captain Falcon's rival, Samurai Goro.

"Assist Trophies," Sakurai 'explained', although it really didn't help much.

"Huh?" Master Hand was puzzled.

"I had an idea of Assist Trophies. They can be like Pokemon and Pokeballs-they're characters that only appear for a little while in matches. They only help a bit," Sakurai explained.

"So, these characters won't join the tournament?" Master asked.

"Not exactly. Like Pokemon released from Pokeballs, they will only appear for a few seconds and then they will leave. I guess it's nice to at least give some characters a chance to be in tournaments and the hotel," Masahiro Sakurai told him.

"Completely understand. Okay," Master Hand said.

He looked at the pile of letters and then got on his computer. He e-mailed Samurai Goro, telling him he would be an Assist Trophy, and explained what Assist Trophies were.

"Yet, there's also many characters that want to be in that I don't know if they should be in or not. I don't know how strong they are," Master Hand told Sakurai.

"Just invite a lot of people who wanna be in the tournament. See all of those people's moves. If they aren't strong enough, kick them out or turn them into assists," Sakurai told him.

"Ah! Okay! I shall e-mail some of the people I will meet with right now," Master Hand said and got on his computer.

Sakurai waited for a few fifteen minutes until Master had finished e-mailing five people. Then, Master Hand turned to Sakurai.

"Ever since I started the Smash Hotel and Smash Tournament, I've been wanting to add a 'Final Smash'. But when I put you in charge of the next Smash tournament, Melee, you know, since _you _were in charge, I couldn't add the Final Smashes myself," Sakurai told him.

"Are you...saying you want to be in charge of the new tournament?" Master Hand asked.

"Umm...I mean, what I want is to add Final Smashes," Sakurai told him.

"What are those?" Master Hand completely didn't understand.

Sakurai explained that Final Smashes were attacks that released great power. They could only be performed after grabbing a Smash Ball. Each character had a different Final Smash.

"Sounds good. Am I still in charge?" Master asked.

"No," Sakurai said and walked over to Master Hand's seat.

"NO! I wanna be the director, the boss, the manager, the president, the leader, the awesome guy, the one in charge!" Master Hand kept begging him.

Sakurai shook his head and sat down in front of the computer. Master Hand floated in front of Sakurai.

"...But..."

"Listen, I'm sorry. You can still be in the hotel, as the one who welcomes people," Sakurai told him.

"That's Crazy Hand," Master Hand told him.

"Oh. Umm...you can still help me with other things though," Sakurai told him, although Master wasn't so happy.

A sound came from the computer. Sakurai then started smiling and clicked on something. Master Hand leaned over the table to see the computer screen.

"I got an e-mail from my friend, Hideo Kojima!" Sakurai cried out.

He started reading the letter, as Master Hand sighed and walked away. He turned around to see the pile of letters and sighed again. He came down to the first floor where Wario came out of the training room laughing with Crazy Hand behind, except Crazy looked as if he was going to die.

"Hey, Master, what's...wrong?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No, no, no. That is what I should be asking you. What's wrong, Crazy?" Master Hand asked his brother.

"Mmmm-nothing. Wario's Down Special Move almost killed me though. I don't want that guy in this hotel. You?" Crazy replied.

"Well, Sakurai took over this new tournament even though _I _started Brawl," Master Hand told him and then headed for the door.

"You're not leaving are you?" Crazy Hand asked, as Fox entered the hotel.

Fox ignored Master and Crazy until he got upstairs and saw Master Hand leave. He gasped and ran back down.

"What?" Fox asked.

"He left. Sakurai took over. Everything's fine," Crazy Hand said as Fox walked back to his room, not taking his eyes off the door that Master had just left through.

Back upstairs, Sakurai read his e-mail.

_Dear Sakurai,_

_See, I tried e-mailing you a long time ago when I heard you had plans to make a new Smash tournament. I wanted to include Snake...Solid Snake...in your new tournament. However, once I heard you had quit and Master Hand had taken over I realized Master would have never let Snake join. I still don't know who's in charge of this Brawl thing but if that's you Sakurai, I would like to ask you if Snake could join the Brawl._

_Fine. I work for Konami and I know you work for Nintendo, but I really want Snake to appear outside Konami! You're my friend and I really wish you would be able to include Snake in Brawl. Please reply soon._

_- Hideo Kojima_

Below, a picture of Snake was shown with Hideo Kojima. Sakurai laughed and got up. He walked outside. The news that Master had left and Sakurai had now taken over had already gone around the Smash Hotel and soon, somehow, even the Melee characters knew. Sakurai came down to the first floor, to the restaurant where he found Link, Mario, Pikachu, Fox and Kirby eating in the largest table, in another table Pit and Meta Knight and in another one Wario, all by himself.

It must be lunch time for everyone at the Smash hotel or something. Sakurai walked up to the counter where Crazy Hand greeted him. All of the veterans and newcomers didn't keep their eyes off Sakurai. Sakurai ordered one slice of pizza, which Mario was also having (he had two slices though). Sakurai got his plate and walked over to a table where he sat by himself and watched some Alloys enter the room and also order some food.

The veterans looked at Sakurai, while the three newcomers started worrying more about eating that paying attention to some guy who they really didn't care about. The Alloys completely ignored the fact that Sakurai was there.

"Good to...have you back," Mario told Sakurai.

"I always feel happy being here again," Sakurai replied.

"Although we **will **miss Master."

Sakurai didn't say anything. He too would miss Master. In the very first tournament, the original Smash Bros., Master Hand had helped Sakurai A LOT by preparing the tournaments and he even challenged some of the players to fights.

"Who really cared about a floating hand anyway?" Wario asked.

Link angrily turned to Wario and prepared to shoot him with his bow and arrow. Sakurai yelled out "NO!" so Link lowered his arrow and then groaned.

**So...that's what I've got so far. Please read and review! And thanks for all your reviews! **


	4. New People

It was a pretty normal day at the Smash Hotel

"So, technically I'm not in the tournament?" Samurai Goroh asked.

"Yes, you're not in the tournament but you'll still get to be at the Smash Hotel," Sakurai told him.

"Then what do I do?" the Samurai asked.

"You will be transformed into a trophy and I will randomly place you on the stage when I feel like it. When players get your trophy, you will be turned back to life and you will help the one who released you for a short time..." Sakurai told him.

Goroh nodded and walked off to his own room in the Smash Hotel. Fox and Wario watched him from downstairs, and Fox ran up to his veteran friends while Wario ran to...the newcomers.

"Hey! There's some weird Samurai guy up there!" Wario told the two newcomers.

"A newcomer?" Pit asked.

"I don't know if he's a veteran or newcomer," Wario told him.

"Well, hopefully, he's not annoying like you," Meta Knight said, as he ran up to the second floor pushing Wario out of the way.

Upstairs...

"There's another newcomer," Fox told his veteran friends.

"Oh, goodie. Another one to go. What's his name?" Mario asked taking a paper and pencil.

The paper had a list of all the newcomers. Pit, Meta Knight and Wario were already on and Pit had a check mark next to his name. This obviously meant the veterans had already caused him trouble.

"I don't know," Fox replied.

"We'll just call him Newcomer 1. We can edit his name later. So now, we have to torment Meta, Wario and that newcomer guy," Mario told the others.

"Let's go for Wario next. He almost killed me," Link told Mario.

The five veterans nodded and then set up their plan as Pit and Meta Knight followed Goroh.

"Ugh-hello," Goroh greeted the people chasing him.

"Welcome to the Smash Hotel. Are you a newcomer and what's your name?" Meta Knight asked Goroh.

"I'm Samurai Goroh-and I'm...kind of a newcomer. I'm an Asisst Trophy actually," Goroh told the two and entered his room and shut the door with a loud slam.

"His name is Samurai Goroh, Mario," Link told Mario, as Mario erased 'Newcomer 1' and wrote 'Goroh'.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Pit asked angrily.

"Where's Wario?" Mario asked.

"Downstairs. Eating," Meta Knight told him and the two veterans headed down.

Suddenly, before the red plumber and Hylian hero entered the 'Smash Restaurant', they heard an announcement from Sakurai that could be heard everywhere in the Smash Hotel.

"I want all veterans and newcomers to come down to the training room! This does not count Assists! Thank you!" Sakurai yelled out.

Soon, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Meta Knight, Pit and Wario were all downstairs in the training room. Sakurai came down as well and explained Smash Balls and Assist Trophies. He also told them about third-party characters being in the tourn-

"WHAT!? You mean we may get to see Rayman or thar Sora guy from Kingdom of Hearts? And maybe even Pac-man!? I don't want-" Fox complained but then ran out of words.

"See...I'm probably just gonna add one or two or maybe three third-party characters. I have one third-party character on his way to the hotel right now..." Sakurai told them.

"Better not be Sonic," Mario hoped.

"Actually it's Snake," Sakurai told them.

A strange silence filled the room and then some Metal Gear Solid music started playing. Snake enters the room with his Cyphel and then landed right next to Sakurai.

"SNAKE? SNAKE! SSSSSNNNNAAAAAKKKKKEEEE!!" everyone but Sakurai and Snake shouted.

"It's show time!" Snake said.

"Okay. Now for Final Smashes..." Sakurai then explained about Final Smashes...

After Sakurai was done with the explanation, he let the characters try their Final Smashes on the Sandbag. Link trapped the Sandbag in a Triforce, slashed it and then sent it flying. Pikachu turned into a great round ball of thunder and flew around hitting the Sandbag. Mario released a large wave of fire on the Sandbag. Meta Knight trapped the Sandbag inside his cape and sent it somewhere else (Sakurai had to get a new one). Pit called Palutena, who sent an army of Centurions to attack the Sandbag. Wario ate some garlic and turned into Wario-Man who started beating up the Sandbag.

"Wario...that was the dumbest Final Smash I have seen," Fox told him.

"Don't be mean to the newcomer, Fox," Sakurai said.

"Heh-like Fox has any good Final Smash," Wario laughed.

Fox smiled, as Sakurai opened up a box that contained a Smash Ball. It flew up in the air, and Fox jumped up and kicked it. He broke it open, and he started glowing. The characters waited impatiently to see his Final Smash and...

"LANDMASTER!!" Fox shouted and jumped up.

Fox then came down, but now, on top of a Landmaster. The Landmaster shot the Sandbag, ran into it and spun around making the Sandbag fly around like crazy. The Landmaster then disappeared and Fox came out.

"Nice," Sakurai said and smiled.

"Snake!" Mario reminded Sakurai.

Sakurai told around to see Snake, on the ground, apparently talking to himself.

"Snake, what are you-" Sakurai didn't finish.

"I'm calling Colonel. I need some info on these people I have never met," Snake said.

He left the room, while talking to Colonel about Wario. Sakurai then decided he would try Snake's Final Smash some other day and let the characters leave. He went into the entrance and saw the people he was expecting.

Ike, Tom Nook, Stafy, a Nintendog and the Wild Gunman entered the hotel and looked around. Sakurai lead them down to the Training Room.

"We're here to see which character can be in this tournament. ALLOY!" Sakurai shouted and a powerful Red Alloy came in.

Sakurai nodded and said, "Ike, you must fight this Alloy. If you can beat it then you can be in this tournament."

Ike tossed his sword in the air, jumped up, caught it and came back down damaging the Alloy. Ike tried to slash it, but the Alloy moved out of the way and punched Ike in the side of his face. Ike rolled on the floor, got up and slashed the Alloy several times. The Alloy grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Ike wasn't going to give up yet though-the Alloy tried to punch him again, but Ike jumped up and when he came down he slashed the Alloy making the Alloy fly up in the air, hit the ceiling and come back down, defeated.

"I fight for my friends," Ike said, in a strange voice.

"Very good. Good. Next is...Tom Nook," Sakurai said.

Another Red Alloy came in and Tom Nook nervously walked up to it, He was punched in the face, so Tom Nook took out some bells (currency used in Animal Crossing games) and tossed them at the Alloy. The Alloy didn't flinch at all, but they still _somewhat _hurt. The Alloy spun around and kicked Tom Nook and sent him flying into a wall.

"Eh, sorry. You're too weak. You can go back to Smashville now. Guess what? Some of the matches in the tournament will be played in Smashville, so be sure to watch the fights!" Sakurai told him.

Tom Nook wasn't very excited at the news but still smiled and left. Then...

"Nintendog?" Sakurai asked.

The Nintendog ran past the Red Alloy and ran into Sakurai. Sakurai picked the dog up and the Nintendog started licking Sakurai and moving his paws up and down.

"He would make a good Assist Trophy!" Sakurai said.

The Red Alloy clearly didn't think so, but there was no point in arguing with Sakurai, since after all, it was _his _tournament. Or, actually it was...Master Hand's tournament.

"Stafy," Sakurai said.

"I'll do it! I'm doing it!" Stafy said as he started skipping.

He then spun around and the Red Alloy was pushed back a bit. But the Red Alloy simply gave a kick and Stafy was already sent flying.

"Assist," Sakurai said and once again, the Red Alloy did not agree with his decision.

"Wild Gunman," Sakurai said, as the Wild Gunman got out his gun.

The Red Alloy charged at the Gunman but the Gunman started firing him with his gun.

"FIRE!!" the Gunman shouted.

The Red Alloy didn't flinch at all and kicked the Gunman, making his guns fly out of his hands. The Gunman gasped and the Red Alloy prepared to deliver a punch.

"It's over. Sorry Gunman. Can't be in," Sakurai said.

Ike now walked up to his room and didn't even notice he was being spied by Mario and Kirby. Meanwhile, Snake was being spied by Link and Pikachu. And Fox spied on the Nintendog and Stafy who were both playing tag or some other weird game. Pit walked up to Fox.

"Thinking of ways to give newcomers trouble, eh?" Pit asked.

"Of course..." Fox replied.

"Come on, please tell me you're not gonna give the cute little starfish and that little harmless dog any pain!" Pit said.

"You're right. After all, they're just assists," Fox said and walked away, leaving Pit awkwardly watching Stafy laughing as the Nintendog ran in circles.

**Well, this chapter was pretty short. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Guess I'll only be able to update during the weekends now. Still, please review! Thanks! ) **


End file.
